Myriad implements and devices for maintaining oral health are known. For example, toothbrushes, floss, dentifrices, applicators, and the like all are known to provide different benefits in the oral cavity. Moreover, some devices and methods exist to monitor oral health. However, whether a user is properly using the implements and devices and, more generally, the user's overall oral health, are often unknown to a user. While a person may visit the dentist every six-months, it would be beneficial for a user to more regularly be provided with diagnoses and information relating to their oral health.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a toothbrush that integrates oral health diagnostics with oral health cleaning. This disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.